Best selling artists by year
This is a list of the top 70 best selling artists (singles and albums combined) for each year on Urapopstar since 2003; no statistics for before then are available as full album sales for 2001 and 2002 are not available. 2003 #Lucreacia #Ace*Teens #Mars/Venus #Andrea Twain #Mark B #ex.one #Miss Drips #Alicia #Chris Jones #Buffi #Frago #Destiny's Daughter #Antony Jones #Crispian Feather #Amalia #Angel-V #Tasha #Eternal Destiny #Sophie Ellis-Beckham #Rap #Trish #Rosie Mumba #Boogie2Nite #Hannah Alethia #Xia #Anne Kelvin #Hailey Klass #K' #Tom Owen #Kelly #Out Boyz #Pinky #Pure Silk #Emma Brown #GirlSound #Pepper Bridges #Tara Milano #Delta Nu #Tina #Kelle Bryan #Paulina #Paul #Mis-Tooq #Sophie Ramone #Charisma #Britney Aguilera #RedHotz #A* #Rhia Jameson #Claire Kitten #Kate Lawler #RoXie #Chayne Moore #*starlite #Easther Bennett #Daniel MacPherson #Auntie FannyFlap #Pinky Bob #Blush #Jay Breen #Candella #Alesha #Charlie Simmonds #Serena LeSpell #Discotheque #Kymberley Hewitt #Ryan Simmonds #Aaron Blucas #MykNMy #Tricity 2004 #Lucreacia #Blush #Mars/Venus #Innocent #Esmeralda Dimuzio #Miss Drips #ex.one #girlASKboy #Kelly #Sophie Ellis-Beckham #4tune #Antony Jones #Andrea Twain #Tasha #Emma Brown #Sophie Ramone #GirlSound #Hailey Klass #Nikki #Mark B #Androgyny #Charlie C #K' #Chayne Moore #RoXie #Dr. C and the Predicates #Alicia #Angel-V #Alesha #Chris Jones #Ben Parker #Britney Aguilera #Justin Case #Kandi #Ivy #Riley Hart #Claire Kitten #Destiny's Daughter #Shane Elton #Amalia #Violet Darling #Buffi #CeCe Winston #XR8D #Xia #Emblaze #Auntie FannyFlap #Emma Latham #Tara Milano #Delta Nu #Putanovska #Anne Kelvin #Vulpes #Sapphire #Heaven #X-Factor #RedHotz #Ace*Teens #Jon Farley #Luna Pop #Tricity #Brianna Macullay #Sarah Summers #DJ Double Garage #Melissa Moore #Brooke #Larynx Trasher #Candella #Ryan Oshay #Charisma 2005 #Claire Kitten #Antony Jones #Esmeralda Dimuzio #Emblaze #Lucreacia #Naomi #Melissa Moore #Ivy #Emma Brown #Miss Drips #Dr. C and the Predicates #Alesha #Malena #Neyssa #ENVY #Charlie C #Andrea Twain #Russ Hooch #Jon Farley #Destiny's Daughter #Robin #Jack Stevens #Sophie Ramone #CeCe Winston #Taylor Brookes #Buffi #Izzy #Justin Case #Amy Marshall #Twist #Morris David Cat #Cleo Clarice #Mars/Venus #Putanovska #girlASKboy #Chayne Moore #Innocent #Blush #Tom Owen #Tasha #GirlSound #Tom Fletcher #RoXie #Nikki #Vikki #ex.one #A:OK #Kandi #Tara J #Androgyny #Kati #Delta Nu #Sapphire #Aloud #Nadia Walker #Kantar #Allyseenah #PSJ #Sarah Summers #Ace*Teens #Chase #4tune #Ryan Oshay #Spike #Kelly West #It's Not Over Until The Fat Lady Sings #Luna Pop #Felicia Fellatio #Rocco Varens #Louise Harlow 2006 #Emblaze #Nikki #Jon Farley #Russ Hooch #Delta Nu #Ivy #Emma Brown #Louise Harlow #Fifth Element #Naomi #Sarah Summers #Malena #Buffi #Josie Matthews #Esmeralda Dimuzio #Nate Brown #Innocent #Robin #Amy Marshall #Dr. C and the Predicates #Jake #Izzy #Ben Johnston #Taylor Brookes #Electric Lapdance #Kati #JADED! #Tyler Wilson #Kelly West #Paulo Araujo #Christine Tyler #Neyssa #Tara J #CHRIS #Sophie Ramone #AJ Hutton #Allyseenah #ENVY #the3stars #Hélène Schneider #Miss Drips #Vivian #Kandi #Tropical Storm #Alesha #Dillon Burns #Arwyn Knight #Jack Stevens #Alex Washington #Ben Parker #It's Not Over Until The Fat Lady Sings #Morris David Cat #Venom #Luke Ramada #Lemon Cosmos #Lucreacia #Dirty Hands #Dalisay #Blush #Lisa Spears #Natasha Hilton #RoXie #Paul #Alicia B #Latavia #Snake Bite #Tiara Coles #Lindsay Belle #Melissa Grey #Andrea Twain 2007 #Jake #Jack Stevens #Alesha #Izzy #Tiara Coles #London #Ben Johnston #Buffi #Esmeralda Dimuzio #Sandi York #Christine Tyler #Robin #Shell Ruin #INTOXICATED #Dillon Burns #Emily Henning #Russ Hooch #Lianna #Stacy Hart #Taylor Brookes #Emblaze #DAMNED #Jon Farley #Alfie Outcast #Splinter #Josie Matthews #Paulo Araujo #Morris David Cat #Putanovska #Melissa Moore #CHRIS #Louise Harlow #Innocent #Sleazy Sisters #Delta Nu #Tyler Wilson #Amy Marshall #Ryan Dawson #Carl Reeves #Cleo Clarice #Arwyn Knight #Faith #Neyssa #Naomi #Ashley Esterwood #Twist #Ivy #Lindsay Belle #Bleak September #Alicia B #Justin Case #Phoenix #Ellen Fitzpatrick #Latavia #Fifth Element #Luke Ramada #Love Trash #Loretta Lambert #Dr. C and the Predicates #girlASKboy #Lola Elle #Tara J #ENVY #Kelly West #Angel Phillips #Sidonia Sinn #Jace Clemson #Lady Lou #Dalisay #Individually Priced 2008 #Jack Stevens #Indigo Peak #Alesha #Emily Henning #Putanovska #Jake #Innocent #London #Taylor Brookes #Shell Ruin #Amy Marshall #Ben Johnston #Splinter #Charlie C #Romo #China #Izzy #Sophie Ramone #Ryan Dawson #Horrorfilm Horizon #Matt Jones #BRAXTON. #It's Not Over Until The Fat Lady Sings #Arwyn Knight #Alexis #INTOXICATED #Luke Ramada #Sleazy Sisters #Christine Tyler #Kelly Brown #Sandi York #Rita Repulsa #Tika Yuki #Ashley Esterwood #Carl Reeves #Didinanana #Stacy Hart #Venom #Delta Nu #CHRIS #Jon Farley #Paulo Araujo #ROUGE #DAMNED #Bleak September #Rochelle #Lindsay Belle #Tiara Coles #Robin #Tara J #Latavia #JADED! #Venus Vegas #Neyssa #Alicia Jones #Esmeralda Dimuzio #Dalisay #Cleo Clarice #Nathan King #Lady Lou #Josie Outcast #Zak Eloffoson #Yannik #Malena #Autumn White #Vinyl Dolls #Mikaire #Twisted Disco #Ryan Oshay #Love Trash 2009 #Indigo Peak #China #Jack Stevens #Emily Henning #Alesha #Elice Claire #Romo #Paulo Araujo #Esmeralda Dimuzio #Alex Washington #Lindsay Belle #Jake #Shell Ruin #Syd Wolfe #Sophie Ramone #Ben Johnston #Phoenix Rising #Helena Rossi #Ana Simpson #Carl Reeves #Violetta DiNozzo #Kelly Brown #Amy Marshall #Crystal Barker #ROUGE #Yannik #Ryan Dawson #Sandi Cohen #DAMNED #Loretta Lambert #Taylor Wolfe #TWISTED DISCO! #Aftershock #Christine Tyler #Morris David Cat #Izzy #Luke Ramada #Putanovska #Venus Vegas #UpTempo #Missfit #The Warning #The Infinite #Brett Clarkson #Stacy Hart #Latavia #Dresden & Bareilles #Paul #Paris #Innocent #Miss Drips #Tiger Tiger #SAVE URAPS #Arwyn Knight #Tiara Coles #Jace Clemson #Ellen Fitzpatrick #Kaylee Walker #4tune #Ben Parker #Stiletto #Kazimiera #CHRIS #Jaded! #Matt Jones #Logan Cross #Horrorfilm Horizon #Alicia Jones #DJ Double Garage #Sabrina 2010 #China #Ben Johnston #Butterscotch #Emily Henning #Hailey #Esmeralda Dimuzio #Sexy Star #Paulo Araujo #Lindsay Belle #Alesha #Dresden & Bareilles #Just Ginger #Taylor #Ana Simpson #Phoenix Rising #Elice Claire #Aftershock #Moodring #Danelle Becker #Morris David Cat #Violetta DiNozzo #Helena Rossi #Crystal Barker #Indigo Peak #Thorn City #Syd Wolfe #Sandi Cohen #TWISTED DISCO! #Gingers+Jesus #Jack Stevens #Dakota Rain #DJ Double Garage #Romo #Kirby L. Avalon #Kazimiera #Mark Charlie Wilson #Putanovska #MIDNIGHT #DAMNED #L.E.X #Logan Cross #Alex Washington #Tiger Tiger #Luke Ramada #Ellen Fitzpatrick #Lady Lou #Tiffany Amber #Genevere Johnson #Cassie Fox #Ryan Oshay #Josh Hurts #Paige White #Bichastasia #Brett Clarkson #Vanessa Flowers #Dr. C and the Predicates #Becca Hayworth #Kaylee Walker #Amy Marshall #Veronica Nightshade #Flaming SteffY #The Chosen One #Zara Dynamite #Malena #Ximena and the Bad Chicas #Project Albaquerque #Kelly Brown #Ryan Dawson #FERROXYL #Shell Ruin Category:Urapopstar